User talk:FTWOBR2000
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to WE tv! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 23:10, October 12, 2011 ABC Films Logo Thank you for your edit. Unfortunately, I have to call you out on one minor detail. You mentioned earlier that TServo2049 called the 1965 ABC Films logo a fake, and then removed it based on what he supposedly said. TServo2049 only mentions that the logo displayed was a facsimile of the print logo they were using at the time, as seen in this trade ad from Broadcasting Magazine... 1966 advert The entry has been reinstated and updated with new information. Snelfu (talk) 19:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Wow, that's rather embarrassing on my part. Ben-Bopper (talk) 20:20, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Anti Ben-Booper I WANT YOU BANNED FROM WIKIA :Wow. Threatening much? Ben-Bopper (talk) 13:39, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I want banned as you delete edits :::You can't demand someone blocked just because of your non-constructive AGFs and hearsay. Both of you should learn to cooperate with each other. Edit wars are not the answer. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 19:11, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes please, I'm pretty sick of coming on here and seeing "U DELETED MY PHOTO! HES DISAGREEING WIT ME! HES DELETING EDITS! SNELFU BAN HIM RIGHT NOW!". Can't we all just get a long and stop these childish edit wars, this is Logopedia a place for teamwork not for arguments, just grow up and get along people. --> Logofanatic | 20:23, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'm seriously trying to be as constructive and reasonable as I can, and I'm not even trying to induce edit wars. It's just that the guy's really getting on my nerves with his needless edits and incorrect facts. And now, he's trying to intimidate me by sending me ban threats, and, quite frankly, I'm SERIOUSLY GETTING SICK OF IT. Must. Resist. Urge. To. Remove. This. Part. Of. My. Page. --Ben-Bopper (talk) 22:33, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wow, very bad to say that to Ben Bopper when Zack Toombs wants to do that. Not bad, it's just terrible. I would become an admin sometime but in the meantime, we don't argue here. Logopedia is for teamwork, not arguing. We can't be mean to others or report others if they did not do something wrong. Ben, you done very well on your edits. Thanks for being good too. And Zack, this is your last warning. If yo keep this up, admins won't hesitate to give you a block. I agree with them all. Thanks for warning him again Snelfu. Hopefully, we would get along and have a good time so we don't get ourselves blocked. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I was talking about Zach, since he was the one who started it all I didn't mean to sound "bad" or "terrible" I just explained things wrong, I apologize though. Users like Zach tend to push my buttons, coming on Logopedia and starting wars on user's wall's for stupid reasons that can be taken nicer than "I WANT YOU BANNED FROM WIKIA" it just tarnishes what makes Logopedia great for what it is, about working together and finding the missing pieces of logo history. You're doing good Ben, keep up the good work! --> Logofanatic | 01:30, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I was gonna ban Zack.toombs.1 for breaking policy #3 but it seems it has been settled by another admin, is this the case?--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 04:56, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I've checked and I don't think it's the case. --Ben-Bopper (talk) 22:52, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Nu Image Films I've edited that page just to correct the dates. I renamed the 1999-present section to 1999-2008. I found the dates on CLG Wiki. I'm sure Cool Dog made a logo appearance. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 11:37, December 18, 2014 (UTC)